Someday
by PenguinsRFunny
Summary: The night she won her first Teenie.  Who will she want to share the evening with?  Jiley Oneshot.


**Well since some of you seemed to like that other one shot I thought I'd post another one that I had written awhile ago. Let me know what you think of this. **

**Diclaimer: Me no own…..I get it. Now get on with your life!**

Tonight had been wonderful. Miley had won her first Teenie for best rock out song of the year for "We Got the Party."

Lilly and Oliver her two best friends had come with her for support. She really hadn't expected to win but it had felt fabulous to know that kids around the country liked her song enough to vote for it.

She had even presented another award and hadn't even messed up reading the teleprompter. And now here she was looking fantastic in a gorgeous grey strapless satin dress at an amazing after-party filled with stars and an endless lineup of musical guests as the entertainment. As the winner of best rock out song she had actually got to sing her song as the first of the night. She had rocked the house…everyone had been dancing.

Since then she had run into a lot of people that she knew and recognized. The Jonas Brothers had all been there and she had danced with them. They were really fun to be with but she really wasn't interested in any of them even though Nick had hinted that he thought that there could be more.

But Miley wasn't really interested. She really hadn't dated (or even wanted to date anyone) since Jake. He hadn't left her life or her heart but he wasn't where she wanted him to be…she wanted him to be right next to her tonight. He had also won his first teenie tonight for best break out performance in a movie and she had been glad when they had caught each others eyes during his acceptance speech so that she could try and show him how proud and happy she was for him.

They had been tiptoeing around each other at school since their breakup. They both knew that they still had feelings for each other. Miley couldn't look at Jake without feeling a tingling of her skin and remembering what it had been like to lay out under the stars with him.

Since then Jake had been trying to appreciate a normal life but like most 15 year old guys he was still a work in progress.

Tonight though she didn't care what their problems had been. Tonight she cared that this was one of the most important nights of their young lives and no one not her dad, not Lilly, not Oliver, or any other guy in the room would know what it meant to her or how she was feeling now more than Jake. They would always share that.

Although both the teen stars were occupying different parts of the beautiful ballroom where dinner and dancing was now taking place they were both bombarded by different acquaintances and non-acquaintances wishing them each congratulations and good wishes. Every once in awhile they would both take their eyes off their adoring crowds and their eyes would meet.

She wanted to go and talk to him but there was no point in doing anything while they were both surrounded by strangers and fans. They didn't need any audience…they needed each other.

Suddenly a new singer had taken her place on the stage. Corrine Bailey Rae. Miley loved her music. What she loved even more though was the fact that she seemed to be drawing everyone onto the dance floor.

They were now each standing alone. Jake noticed this at the same time as she did. He nodded his head towards the back of the room. Miley nodded shyly and started making her way there. Miley wasn't sure what she would say to him. She just knew she wanted to share this with him. As they reached the back of the room that was lit with only the glow of what looked like millions of candles she saw him up close for the first time all night. He looked fantastic. He had a grey blazer over an untucked black button down and white t-shirt and amazing black dress pants. They just stood and looked at each other for a second neither knowing how to say what they were feeling.

Luckily Jake didn't let that bother him. No sooner had Miley opened her mouth to tell Jake how happy she was for him than his hand had come up and cupped the side of her face while his other arm made its way around her waist pulling her gently towards him as he kissed her softly and passionately. Miley responded in turn feeling the excited release of the perfect ending to the perfect night.

They pulled apart leaning their foreheads together and breathing deeply. They stood there looking into each others eyes and for once without words understood each other perfectly. The kiss hadn't signified them getting back together, they both had things that they had to work on before that was possible, but it was a way for them to show each other that there was no one else in the world that they wanted to share this evening with but the other. It let them express the joy and excitement they were experiencing by reaching this milestone in their careers together, and the love that they both still felt for the other. But most importantly it told them both that their story together wasn't over…it told them that it would continue….someday.

**Well? REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
